We Meet Again
by anakinandpadme4ever
Summary: What if Padme never confessed her love to Anakin? What would have happened if they meet again months later? Find out and please review.
1. Chapter One

Summary: This story is about what would have happened if Padme never confessed her love for Anakin when they were supposed to be killed. Padme never told Anakin she loved him, and Anakin and Obi-Wan destroyed Count Dooku and Anakin never lost his arm. The plans for the Military Creation didn't pass. This story takes place two months after the fight with Count Dooku. There is going to be a party celebrating that fact that the Military Creation Act was never passed. "WE MEET AGAIN" ** "Almost ready?" Dorme asked Padme stepping into Padme's room of the apartment that was in Coruscant.  
  
"Yes," Padme smiled. "How do I look?"  
  
Padme spun herself around so Dorme could get a better look at her dress. It was a long, silky, light blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles. Her hung over her bare shoulders that the dress revealed.  
  
"Lovely," Dorme commented sincerely.  
  
"Thanks," Padme said still smiling. She hadn't been this happy and relaxed in such a long time. The fact that the Military Creation Act never passed, and knowing that made her feel that 500 hundred pounds of stress was released from her body.  
  
"It will be quite a party I imagine," Dorme said picking up and folding a few articles of clothing that was lying on the bed,  
  
"Yes, hundreds of people will be going to it. I hope the Coruscant ball room will hold everyone," Padme said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, I also hope so. So many people will attend. Even a few Jedi I heard, which is quite surprising considering that I thought most wanted an army for the Republic to make their jobs easier."  
  
Suddenly Padme stopped smiling and looked seriously at Dorme. "A few Jedi will be there?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I heard. Even a few I think you might remember, Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan learner Anakin," Dorme said a small smile crept up to her lips.  
  
"Really," Padme said in an impassive voice. Even though her heart was beating so fast in her chest. She had not scene Anakin for months. She honestly never thought she might never even she him for a long time. She had missed him so. His boyish good looks, his intense eyes, they way when he was in the room she always felt protected and a sense of warmth. She shook the feeling away, she knew she must not think such things. He knew he wasn't thinking such things about her, not after they had discussed how they could never be together. **  
  
Anakin adjusted his suit as he looked at himself in a mirror, how he hated to wear this kind of outfits, he preferred his Jedi robes to anything else. But Obi-Wan told him he should dress up for the occasion anyway. Obi-Wan wasn't going to be able to make the party. He had to finish some business concerning the clones.  
  
Anakin let out a huge sigh as he turned his attention back on the mirror. He was sort of looking forward to the party. It was supposed to be the social event of the year. Of course, that didn't interest him one bit. He knew the only reason he was going to this party was to see Padme again. He hadn't seen her for months that having been with her day after day before, he missed her tremendously, even if she didn't feel the same way towards him.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," Anakin said to himself in the mirror. He touched his belt he was wearing. Even if he was going to be wearing a suit to the party, he wasn't going to leave his light saber behind. ** The party was a great turn out. Hundreds of people from all over the universe showed up. Coruscant's ballroom looked as lovely as ever. Padme was in the middle of discussing politics with a few gentlemen from a different galaxy when she saw Anakin enter the ballroom from across the room.  
  
"He looks so handsome," Padme thought to herself. She watched as his beautiful blue eyes scanned the room. They finally came to rest on Padme. She quickly turned the other way, pretending she didn't notice his presence. She tried to concentrate on what the men before her were saying, but it was impossible. Nothing could take her mind off Anakin. She wanted to go over to him, stroke his cheek gentle and tell him how much she missed him. How, a day never went by when she didn't think of him. But those very thoughts held her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him walking towards her.  
  
"Hi, Padme," she heard his voice from behind her. She turned around to become face to face with Anakin. They both looked down at their feet nervously.  
  
"How have you been?" Anakin asked looking back up at Padme, a shy smile spread across his face.  
  
"Just fine. Especially, since the Military Creation Act wasn't passed. How have you been?" Padme asked back.  
  
"Fine. Obi-Wan couldn't make it tonight, but he sends his best wishes." Anakin replied.  
  
Then there was an awkward silence between them as music began to fill the ballroom.  
  
Finally inhaled deeply and spoke some words that you could tell he had been wanting to say, "Would you like to dance?" Anakin asked quietly, his voice a little nervous and uncertain.  
  
Padme's heart began to race; she wanted to jump at the chance to have Anakin hold her in his arms as they swayed gracefully to the music. But she just blushed and looked away. "Maybe later," she replied and walked away leaving Anakin with a hurt look on his face.  
  
The nights passed slowly as Padme danced with some men her she knew that were in politics, they meant nothing to her and she knew that. She watched Anakin closely from across the room. Numerous of girls went up to him and asked him to dance. He politely accepted every one. Asked she watched other girls dance with him, Padme felt a jolt of jealousy run through her. She wished that was her in his arms.  
  
As the night wore on she saw Anakin sitting along in the corner. His head held low, he seemed depressed. Padme approached him cautiously. She tapped him gently on the shoulder. He looked up at her surprised.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" a smile spread across her face. Anakin quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
** I hope you liked the first chapter to "We Meet Again" I will have more up soon. I would very much like you reviews on this story so far. 


	2. Chapter Two

They headed to the middle of the dance floor together. Anakin wrapped his arms gently around Padme's waist as they began to move along in rhythm to the music. Anakin closed his eyes; he felt Padme's body in his arms. He sniffed in the sweet scent of her hair. He pulled her in closer to his body. She also closed her eyes. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her. She wished this moment for last for eternity. But the music after a while faded and they stopped dancing. Their eyes opened at the same time and they looked right at each other. Their lips were only inches apart. Anakin looked away, his face blushing.  
  
"Thanks you for the dance," he said sincerely.  
  
"Any time," Padme said with a smile.  
  
They both walked away in different directions. Padme went back to talking with fellow politicians and Anakin went back to sitting in the corner. Soon time began to pass and the hour grew late. Padme knew that the party wouldn't last much longer. She went over to find Anakin; she wanted to talk with him before the night ended. But he was no longer sitting in the corner.  
  
"Padme, what are you doing over her by yourself," Padme turned around to see Anakin walking towards her. He must have been looking for her also.  
  
"I was looking for. I thought you might like to talk," Padme responded.  
  
"I would like to talk," Anakin said grinning. "I'm guessing you'll be heading back to Naboo soon." Padme nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow," Padme stated with some sadness to her voice.  
  
"You know, as long as there aren't anymore attempts on your life, I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other." Anakin said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, hey, you never know. Maybe someone new will want me dead and we'll end up meeting again." Padme said with a laugh.  
  
"I hope not," Anakin said seriously. He moved in closer to her.  
  
"Wow, it's getting late," Padme noted nervously. "I best be getting back."  
  
"Yeah," Anakin agreed taking a step back.  
  
Padme turned and started heading towards the exit.  
  
"Hey, Padme," Anakin said after her. She turned back around.  
  
"Yes?" She replied. "Don't let it be another decade before we see each other again," Anakin smiled.  
  
Padme laughed. "I won't," she promised, and that was a promise she intended to keep.  
  
**  
  
"All packed?" Dorme asked Padme.  
  
"Yes," Padme replied sadly.  
  
"Why so sad," Dorme questioned. "You will be returning back home."  
  
"I know," Padme sighed.  
  
"Ready?" Captain Typho said stepping into Padme's room. Padme nodded.  
  
**  
  
Anakin raced through the hall of the Coruscant apartment. He had to find Padme. He had to tell her that he didn't care about what they agreed on, he had to tell her how much he loved her. He finally reached Padme's apartment. The door was wide open so he entered to find the apartment empty except for a maid cleaning up the place. He quickly dashed out the door. He had to go to the hangar Padme's ship was in.  
  
**  
  
Anakin finally reached the hangar, just in time to see Padme's ship fly into the sky. He fell to his knees and took deep breaths. He ran all the way here. He wanted to cry, but no sounded escaped his lips. "Ani?" a soft voice behind him said. Anakin quickly stood up. Padme was standing right before him. "What are you doing here?" Padme asked in a gently voice. "What are you doing here?" Anakin repeated to her. "I saw your ship take off. Why weren't you on it?" "I told them to take off without me. They have some things they need to drop off at Naboo; they will be back in a few days. I told them I had some unfinished business, so I stayed here with Dorme and Captain Typho." "What unfinished business?" Anakin curiously. "This," Padme said as she ran up to Anakin and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her lips firmly on to his. When they broke apart, Anakin's face was in complete shock. "I don't understand," he said confused. He couldn't hide his happiness as he smiled. "Either do I," Padme stated. "All I know is that I love you, and I always will. I know I can never hide my feelings for you any longer, and I'm not going to try." Padme pulled Anakin back in and gave him a long, loving kissed that they let linger between them. I hoped you liked the story. Please write what you think of it. I'm always interested. Thanks. : 


End file.
